The invention relates to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to two-stroke internal combustion engines.
The high temperatures at the exhaust port of a two-stroke engine can cause radially inward distortion of the cylinder sleeve, resulting in undesirable wear of the cylinder sleeve and/or the piston. One attempt to solve this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,986, which teaches using an oval piston in order to accommodate thermal distortion of the cylinder bore.
Attention is also directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,050,244 September 27, 1977 4,216,745 August 12, 1980 4,218,992 August 26, 1980 4,562,799 January 7, 1986 4,776,303 October 11, 1988 4,796,572 January 10, 1989 ______________________________________